


Chosen

by Jen425



Category: Original Works
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Mind Control, POV 2nd person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: You think it’s gonna get her killed.
Relationships: Female Failed Chosen One/Female New Chosen One
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Chosen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosabelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosabelle/gifts).



> This is somewhat inspired by the very first draft of this story and the ending is partially stolen from Kamen Rider Build because I am not original but HERE TAKE THE THING. Happy Valentines and happy Femslash February, folks

The girl is full of riteous fury with hope in her eyes and nigh-unbeatable untapped power, and you think that’s gonna get her killed.

“Why are you siding with them?” She asks. “It’s the entire multiverse at stake!”

Oh… You want to laugh, this is so painfully familiar. Once you’d been just like her, after all, passionate and sure of yourself, the birthmark in the form of a heart made of flames still dripping too much power out of your back, stalactites of ice on your arms. Clearer than they have any right to be, freezing and burning you with power made to self implode once you’d served your purpose.

You should have died long ago, and it should have saved the universe, but you hadn’t died, and it hadn’t been enough to stop the Darkness, anyways. This girl won’t be enough to stop it now.

She doesn’t even know what the prophecy entails, not yet.

And that almost makes you feel sorry for her.

So you finally do laugh, loud and broken.

“I’ve been right where you are, sweetheart,” you say, where chains of ice hold her about the ground, and no amount of windy gales or wiggling vines can break your ice, your burning fire. She’s even weaker than you, even more innocent.

You walk forwards and lift her chin. She’s still defiant.

“And let me tell you,” you say. “You don’t stand a single chance.”

She blinks, confused, open, still glaring. It’s so cute how she stays defiant.

“What do you mean?” She growls.

You ignore the pain and anger in your thoughts. She really doesn’t know.

“The prophecy,” you says. “Only ends in your death.”

The girl’s anger drops into fear, and your fire no longer fends off stray vines.

“No,” she says. “You’re lying.”

“Trust me,” you say. “I don’t lie about this. You’re going to be alone and you’re going to sacrifice every bit of Element Soul which you have… and it won’t be enough. And then the Darkness will resurrect your corpse. This is how it’s been for a long damn time, kid.”

“I won’t fail,” the girl says, but her voice quivers.

You smirk, and you leave her to think.

(It’s a choice to let her get away. You want her to stew as much as possible before she fails.)

  
  
  


…That was almost a year ago. You’ve fought and argued and battled, in that time, been forced to work together.

By this point, the girl isn’t innocent, isn’t painfully wide-eyed and hopeful. She’s lost her childhood to this battle and the part of you that can desperately wants to be sympathetic, even as the Darkness doesn’t allow it.

And now the girl is crying on another world, and you think that you shouldn’t care,  _ don’t  _ care, the pieces in you left changed by the Darkness making it impossible.

And yet.

And yet you step out from the shadows with a smirk and a palm full of fire, sit down next to her on the edge of a cliff, knowing that, not far away, her last ally had been Ceased, memories erased of having ever been a part of their adventure, returned to his home with not even the ability to see those who fought or were among the Darkness.

You think about how light she had been before her friends were picked off one by one until she stopped making them. (Others had not been as lucky as this ally, not granted fake peace. Captured, dead, enslaved. Tortured, broken, brainwashed. You’d seen it all, between her friends and your own.)

“I told you you’d be alone,” you say, and she looks up, stubbornly wiping away her tears and glaring.

This hasn’t broke her, at least. Impressive.

“What are you doing here?” She asks, and you shrug.

“Going against everything the Darkness made me into.”

“Oh.”

You smile.

“I told you you would be alone,” you say. “But I have to admit that you fought it harder than me.”

You look up at the stars - the world’s physics make them ridiculously bright. She’s looking at you, you know. A distraction. Because she’s too busy fighting to break.

You remember. You’ve been there.

“The final battle is coming,” she says, at last, and you turn to her in more anticipation than you might have expected, what choices she might make.

Is she giving in early or trying to get you to side with her? Simply speaking out loud? Does she plan to kill you before the final battle?

You’ve inherited all your predecessors memories, had done so to defeat her, a month and a half ago. They’ve tried a million things.

“I won’t win,” she continues. Her eyes do not waver. “But I will give every bit of my soul to destroy the Darkness and let them live in true peace, not stimulated bullshit. To be free, to be safe, to be  _ alive, _ for… for those that are.”

You laugh.

“I never expected less from you,” you say. And then she surprises you.

“Come with me,” she says.

The Darkness does not allow it.

“Okay,” you say, and that surprises you most of all.

(Past Chosen Ones have asked. None have said yes.)

  
  
  


(Here’s the thing: the Prophecy spoke of a martyr and a hero. Everyone had gotten it wrong by assuming they would be one in the same.

You are not a hero, and the girl will not win if you don’t give her your Soul.

A Soul is a Soul. If it becomes a part of hers, you will die.

She will never accept it if she knows, and she is no longer innocent.

You give it to her in the middle of the battle, and accept your ending.)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ A child shall be born of the elements on a world of three moons. They shall repshape the universe with their hope. A child born of the elements is to save the universe with their powers. They shall give their Soul to the cause of hope. Two shall become one and the Darkness shall be driven away. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


You wake up, blinking in confusion, in a city long burned.

You’re… home.

And you think “I am one with the Darkness, I must destroy my weakness,” but you feel no compulsion to do so.

No compulsion… at all.

For the first time since your Soul had been and reformed, you are free.

“Confused?”

You jump up, quickly, realizing that you’re dressed in an elegant Fire Priestess uniform of your home planet.

You had never been old enough to gain this rank before you lead the razing of the world you were born in.

And sitting across from you is the girl, the Chosen One… who had…

“You won,” you say. “An infinite number of universes in any image you would like.”

She smiles. She wears something from her own world, deep green colors and rough, loose fabric. Her hair is tied up in a complex series of strands and buns.

“Just one,” she says. “One without the Darkness… and without me in it. Everyone else is alive and happy.”

“And no one else remembers?” You asks. She nods, smile barely slipping.

“It’s better that way,” she says, looking away. “You remember because your Soul helped shape this world.”

Oh. That’s good to know. And you may be Darkness no more, but your brain does still seem to think like one as you hmm.

“So what do you plan to do next?” You ask. The Chosen One shrugs.

“I don’t know.”

And you surprise yourself one more time, as you walk forwards and take her hand.

*You think this is the first time you’ve been able to acknowledge how beautiful she really is.)

“You can stay with me,” you say.

She blinks.

“Really?” She asks. You nod.

“We have a new universe to explore,” you says. And right, that had been your beginning, just as hers had been to save her friends. “I would like to do it with you.”

She smiles.

“Okay then.”

And, Looking out at the rise of your planets’ three moons, you can imagine no better fate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
